99 Gründe (99 Reasons)
by Mangosaft
Summary: Hibari zählt Dino 99 Gründe auf, weshalb die beiden nicht zusammen sein können. Doch Dino scheint auf alles eine Antwort zu haben. D18. original from VongolaXII, I just translated it into german
1. 1 bis 9

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört KHR nicht!  
**

* * *

**A/N: Diese ff ist nicht meine, ich habe sie mit der erlaubnis von der Autorin übersetzt. / This is not my ff! I have only translated it with the permission from the original author**

* * *

**2 Disclaimer: Die ff gehört VongolaXII ( u/3473633/VongolaXII )**

* * *

**Titel: 99 Gründe**

**Beschreibung:** **Hibari zählt Dino 99 Gründe auf, weshalb die beiden nicht zusammen sein können. Doch Dino scheint auf alles eine Antwort zu haben.**

"Wir können nicht zusammen sein!" sagte hibari.

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Dino.

* * *

**1. ich bin ein Junge**

„Ein Junge kann niemals mit einem Jungen zusammen sein."

„Ich kann eine Geschlechtsumwandlung machen."

**2. älter**

„Du bist zu alt."

„Ich kann mich für dich wie ein Kind benehmen."

**3. gut gelaunt**

„Du lächelst zu viel."

„Weil du nicht so oft lächelst. Wenn ich jeden Tag lächle, kann es doch sein, dass du auch lächelst."

**4. getötet**

„Wenn Mukuro davon weiß, wird er dich töten."

„Das ist okay. Immerhin lebe ich um dich zu beschützen."

**5. beißen**

„Ich tendiere dazu Leute zu Tode zu beißen, wenn ich angepisst bin."

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich geboren worden bin."

**6. pedophil**

„Leute werden dich als pedophil abstempeln."

„Wen kümmerts? Ich lebe um dir zu gefallen, nicht ihnen."

**7. Horoskop**

„Unsere Horoskope sagen, dass wir sexuell von einander angezogen sind."

„Ich brauche keinen Sex. Ich will nur deine Liebe."

**8. schlafen **

„Ich schlafe immer."

„Dann bin ich dein Kissen."

**9 Streit**

„Wir streiten zu viel."

„Weil ich dich beschützen wollte und nicht von dir beschützt werden."


	2. 10 bis 18

**10. Fahrer**

„Ich hasse das Aussehen deines Fahrers."

„Ich hasse deinen Vizepräsidenten auch."

**11. Filme**

„Ich mag Filme nicht."

„Dann kannst du auf der Couch neben mir sitzen und schlafen, bis die Show zu Ende ist."

**12. Lieblingssachen**

„Du weißt nicht einmal, was ich mag."

„Das kann ich immer noch herausfinden. Also Kyoya, was magst du?"

**13. Größe**

„Du bist zu groß."

„Ich kann mich jederzeit zu dir hinunterbeugen."

**14. tollpatschig**

„Du bist zu tollpatschig. Du wirst Sachen zerbrechen."

„Immerhin habe ich nicht dein Herz gebrochen."

**15. kochen**

„Du kannst nicht kochen."

„Es gibt immer noch Lieferservice"

**16. Kinder**

„Du willst immer Kinder haben. Ich kann nicht gebären."

„Wir können eins adoptieren."

**17. perfekt**

„Ich habe viele Fehler und Nachteile."

„Wer sagt das? Du bist für mich perfekt!"

**18. küssen**

„Du bist ein schlechter Küsser."

„Warum wirst du dann ohnmächtig?"


	3. 19 bis 27

_Okay jetzt noch kurz n Wort zur verständlichkeit von Punkt 26 ._.  
Ich hab das auf englisch nicht geblickt, und ich hab sie um Rat gebeten. Sie hats am Ende auch nicht mehr verstanden. Also hab ichs jetzt einfach Wort wörtlich übersetzt *seufz* wie ich sowas eigentlich hasse x.x Also ich bitte um vergebung und drückt n Auge dafür für sie und mich zu ;P_

* * *

**19. schlechte Angewohnheiten**

„Du hast zu viele schlechte Angewohnheiten, wie zu schnell fahren und über deine eigenen Füße stolpern."

„Findest dus nicht süß?"

**20. Fangirls**

„Du hast zu viele Fangirls."

„Du doch auch. Hey, bist du eifersüchtig?"

**21. Fehler**

„Unsere Beziehung ist ein einziger Fehler."

„Vertrau mir doch ein bisschen."

**22. Enzo**

„Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass deine Schildkröte die Badewanne in Anspruch nimmt."

„Dann holen wir uns einfach noch eine Badewanne"

**23. verdienen**

„Ich verdiene dich nicht."

„Bin ich s_o_ schlecht?"

**24. Welt**

„Was würde passieren, wenn du die ganze Welt aufgeben müsstest, nur für mich."

„Kyoya, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du meine Welt bist?"

**25. Valentinstag **

„Ich hasse Valentinstag."

„Und warum bist du dann rot geworden, als ich dir ein Geschenk gekauft habe?"

**26. lieben**

„Ich weiß nicht wie man liebt."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber das zu wissen, lässt mich verstehen was Liebe ist."

**27. umziehen**

„Ich bleibe in Namimori und werde nicht es auch nicht verlassen."

„Wieso auch, mit dir in der Schule zu schlafen ist doch romantisch."


	4. 28 bis 36

**28. Bisse und Küsse**  
"Ich beiss dir die Kehle durch!"  
"Und ich küss dich ins Bett~"

**29. Haustier**  
"Ich hasse Enzo... oder wie auch immer es heißt."  
"Ich mag Hibrid auch nicht so arg."

**30. Heimatstadt**  
"Geh zurück nach Italien."  
"Keine Angst, ich hab uns drüben schon ein Haus für uns gekauft."

**31. Tsundere**  
"Ich bin ein tsundere."  
"Und das ist auch mein Traumtyp. Perfekt!"

**32. Abstand**  
"Eine Feldlerche und ein Pferd können niemals zusammen sein.."  
"Deswegen schaut das Pferd ja auch noch oben; um im Himmel die Lerche zu finden."

**33. -fresser**  
"Du bist ein Pflanzenfresser."  
„Weil ich niemals einen Vogel essen könnte, oder?"

**34. besitzergreifend**  
"Du blockierst meine Sicht."  
"Ich will nicht, dass du auf andere Männer schaust."

**35. Gefühle**  
"Ich hasse dich."  
"Naww, aber ich liebe dich Kyoya."

**36. Schuldgefühle**  
"Bereust du irgendwas?"  
"Gibt es denn etwas, das ich bereuen sollte?"


	5. 37 bis 45

_(37 – 45)_

**37. Sozial**

„Ich hasse Menschen und wenns viele sind erst recht. Aber du magst Gesellschaft"

„Ich würde lieber mit dir allein sein, als mit anderen in Gesellschaft zu sein."

**38. Heiraten**

„Du bist schon längst ein Erwachsener. Solltest du nicht bald heiraten?"

„Oh Kyoya! Hiermit frage ich dich: Willst du mich heiraten?"

**39. Allein**

„Ich bin dazu bestimmt, alleine zu sein."

„Dann ist es meine Bestimmung deine Einsamkeit zu verdrängen."

**40. italienisches Essen vs japanische Küche**

„Ich bevorzuge Hamburger und japanisches Essen. Ich bin sicher, das tust du nicht."

„Wer sagt das? Ich esse jedes japanische Gericht – solange du es machst."

**41. nervig**

„Du nervst mich. Hör auf mir dauernd zu folgen!"

„Du bist aber zu süß. Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere etwas mit solchen Augen anschauen, dass mir gehört!"

**42. gierig**

„Ich bin unersättlich."

„Ich würde dir die ganze Welt geben wenn du danach fragen würdest."

**43. verrückt**

„Ich denke, diese Beziehung ist total verrückt."

„Sie ist so krank, weil ich verrückt nach dir bin und ich würde echt das Dämlichste und Dümmlichste für dich machen!"

**44. Ausrede**

„Ich werde alle Bettdecken beanspruchen."

„Dann, denke ich, hab ich jetzt ne gute Ausrede dafür noch näher zu dir im Bett zu rücken."

**45. öffentliche Zuneigung**

„Ich werde niemals, nie im Leben mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit Händchen halten oder küssen!"

„Das ist in Ordnung! Wenn du schüchtern bist können wir das auch im Kino machen."


	6. 46 bis 54

Beta: GothicGirl4ever

* * *

**46. Persönlichkeiten **

„Wir haben absolut unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten."  
„Verschiedene Persönlichkeiten erreichen ein Gleichgewicht , Kyoya. Wir lernen von einander."

**47. alleine sein **

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dich um mich drängst."  
„Ich mache das nur, weil ich dich liebe."

**48. sicher gehen **

„Ich bezweifle, dass du für immer an meiner Seite bleiben wirst."  
„Selbst wenn der Himmel runterfällt und das Meer steigt, werde ich bei dir sein."

**49. Verwandtschaft **

„Deine Verwandtschaft mag es nicht, dass wir zusammen sind."  
„Hey, Ich bind derjenige, der mit dir zusammen ist, nicht die anderen. Die interessieren mich nicht."

**50. verwirrt **

„Ich versteh nicht einmal wieso du dauernd bei mir bist."  
„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich glaube, dass es meine Bestimmung ist, auf dich aufzupassen."

**51. Unsicherheiten **

„Ich bin mir mit uns beiden sehr unsicher."  
"Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dich noch mehr liebe. Ich möchte, dass du dich besonders fühlst, wenn du bei mir ist."

**52. Tonfas und Peitschen **

„Deine Peitsche ist das Letzte, was ich sehen will – Ich fühl mich nicht sicher, wenn du sie dabei hast."  
"Dasselbe gilt für deine Tonfas"

**53. Leben **

„Ich brauch ein eigenes Leben."  
„Und ich muss mein Leben mit dir verbringen."

**54. 6918 **

„Verstehst du nicht, dass alle mich mit Mukuro zusammen sehen wollen, und nicht mit dir?"  
„Kyoya, wir haben das selber ausgesucht, und nicht unsere Fans."


	7. 55 bis 63

**55. lieben **

„Ich liebe nicht."

„Das ist was ich dir beibringen will."

**56. ruf mich an?**

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du sagst, dass ich dich mindestens einmal am Tag anrufen _muss_."

„Dann ruf ich halt an."

**57. Treue**

„Wie soll ich wissen, ob du mir fremdgehst?"

„Das werde ich nicht, Kyoya. Hand aufs Herz!"

**58. verlieben**

„Ich hab mich in ein Mädchen verliebt."

„Kyoya, du kannst nicht gut lügen, hm~?

**59. Erwartungen**

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht deine Erwartungen als dein Partner treffe?"

„Ich werde dich immer lieben. Du hast meine Erwartungen übertroffen."

**60. dunkle Seite**

„Ich habe eine Seite von mir, die du noch nie gesehen hast."

„Ich bin sicher, ich werde damit umgehen können. Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nicht verlassen."

**61. Verspätung**

„Ich werde nicht früh anch Hause komme ich gar nicht mehr zurück."

„Du weißt, dass ich rausgehen und dich suchen werde."

**62. Feinde**

„Eigentlich haben wir uns gehasst. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie wir zur jetzigen Situation _gekommen_ sind"

„Zwischen Liebe und Hass besteht eine sehr dünne Grenze."

**63. Änderung**

„Was ist, wenn ich mich verändere?"

„Meine Liebe zu dir wird sich auch dann nicht ändern!"


End file.
